Vergessen
by Eothera
Summary: Zwei Jedi des Alten Ordens treffen auf den Neuen Jedi Orden... AU 10 Jahre nach den NJO Büchern
1. Chapter 1

Diese Geschichte ist eine reine Fanpublikation und dient keinen kommerziellen Zwecken. Alle Rechte für Star Wars liegen bei Lucasfilm Ltd. 

Dies ist nicht meine erste Fanfiction zu Star Wars, aber die erste, die ich hier veröffentliche. Über Reviews und konstruktive Kritik freue ich mich immer. Weitere Texte finden sich auf meiner Hompage **www.heliogabalusine.de**

Diese Geschichte spielt etwa 10 Jahre nach dem Ende des Krieges gegen die Yuuzahn-Vong. Der neue Jedi Orden ist auf der Suche nach Orten, an denen sie Akademien errichten können. Ein Team ist auf dem Planeten Teleb gelandet, der nicht weit vom Inneren Rand entfernt an der Rimma-Handelsstraße (einer der Hyperaumrouten) liegt. Dort entdecken sie einen unterirdischen Komplex, den die Bewohner Telebs als Refugium während der Klonkriege benutzten. Nach dem Krieg wurde Teleb von den wenigen Überlebenden verlassen und nur die alten, jetzt leerstehenden Gebäude blieben zurück... mit all ihren Geheimnissen...

**»Vergessen«**

Mit einem frustrierten Schnauben stand Tem auf und fuhr sich müde über die Augen. Ihre Knie protestierten, aber sie ignorierte den pochenden Schmerz in den Gelenken. Seit Stunden schon hatte sie auf dem Boden gehockt und sich mit dem Öffnungsmechanismus der Sicherheitstür abgemüht.  
Der Mechanismus war alt, aber nicht so alt, dass ihre Werkzeuge nicht kompatibel wären. Zumindest war dies so bei den anderen Türen des unterirdischen Komplexes gewesen, den sie auf Teleb entdeckt hatten. Eine erneute Welle der Frustration durchfuhr die junge Frau und sie mußte sich sehr beherrschen, nicht einfach einen Machtstoß gegen die Tür zu richten.  
Aber Meister Jacen war sehr direkt in seinen Anweisungen: solange man etwas ohne den Gebrauch der Macht erreichen konnte, hatte Tem dies zu versuchen. Es war nicht so, dass Tem die Macht leichtfertig einsetzte, aber manchmal wünschte sie sich, die Dinge etwas zu beschleunigen. Wie jetzt gerade, da die Tür einfach nicht aufgehen wollte. Mit einem Seufzer griff Tem nach dem Kommunikator und nahm, wenn auch wiederstrebend, Kontakt mit dem Rest des Teams auf. Sie verabscheute es, eine ihr gestellte Aufgabe nicht alleine bewältigen zu können. Aber jetzt war keine Zeit für persönliche Eitelkeit. Alleine kam sie nicht weiter, also mußte sie wohl oder übel Hilfe anfordern.  
»Meister Jacen? Hier ist Tem. Ich, ehm, habe ein kleines Problem mit einer Tür in Block 6c. Es ist eine Art Sicherheitsschott und der Öffnungsmechanismus spricht auf die gängigen Methoden nicht an.«  
Tem lauschte den Anweisungen ihres Meisters und schaltete den Kommunikator danach ab. Großartig! Sie konnte sich die feixenden Mienen der anderen förmlich vorstellen. Natürlich würde Meister Jacen den Hacker mitbringen, Ryol, der das Schott vermutlich in Sekunden öffnen konnte.  
Es verging einige Zeit, die Tem damit verbrachte, ihre Instrumente zu überprüfen. Endlich hörte sie, daß der Aufzug sich in Bewegung setzte und kurz danach betraten Meister Jacen und Ryol den Raum.  
»Meister.« Tem erhob sich und wies auf das verriegelte Schott. »Ich habe alles versucht, aber ich bekomme keinen richtigen Zugang, Irgendetwas blockiert den Mechanismus. Entweder ist er defekt, oder es handelt sich um ein altes Sicherheitsprotokoll, das noch immer aktiv ist.«  
Ihr Meister sah sich kurz die Instrumentenanzeige an und wandte sich dann an den Hacker. »Schaffen Sie das?«  
Ryol zuckte mit den Schultern, begutachtete die Tür, den Mechanismus und die Ergebnisse. Er nahm einige Tests vor und meinte schließlich:»Ich denke schon, dass System ist nicht so alt, wie ich erwartet hätte. Sicherlich nicht älter als fünfzig oder sechzig Jahre.«  
»Gut, dann machen Sie sich an die Arbeit.« Jacen wandte sich an Tem und führte seine Schülerin einige Schritte von der Tür weg.

»Alles in Ordnung, Tem? Du wirkst beunruhigt, ich konnte es sogar an der Oberfläche spüren.«  
Tem versuchte, dem besorgten Blick ihres Meisters auszuweichen, was ihr, wie gewöhnlich nicht gelang. Er durchschaute sie immer.  
Sie strich sich nervös mit der Hand durchs Haar und suchte nach einer passenden Antwort, die sie ihrem Meister präsentieren konnte. Unglücklicherweise spürte Jacen auch dies fast immer, so daß sie selten mit Ausflüchten davon kam. Sie war jetzt seit vier Jahren seine Schülerin, aber an die hohe Sensibilität ihres Meisters konnte sie sich nicht gewöhnen.

»Also gut, Meister. Es ist nur eine Ahnung, aber… diese Tür wurde viel später als der Rest der Anlage eingebaut und auf eine Art gesichert, die ich zwar nicht genau erkennen kann, die aber auf einen hohen Sicherheitsstandard hinweist. Ihr wisst, ich kenne mich mit Sicherheitssystemen aus, aber das hier… es bereitet mir Kopfschmerzen. Vielleicht sollten wir das Ganze besser vergessen.«  
Weit davon entfernt, eine Ahnung seiner Schülerin als banal abzutun, fragte Jacen: »Bezieht sich dein ungutes Gefühl nur auf den Raum, die gesamte Anlage oder womöglich Teleb selbst?«  
»Ich kann es nicht sagen. Vielleicht liegt es daran, daß wir praktisch nichts über Teleb wissen. Ich meine, ein Planet, der sowohl von der Republik als auch vom Imperium vergessen wurde? Das kommt mir einfach seltsam vor.«  
»Es gibt viele Planeten, die der Vergessenheit anheim gefallen sind. Dies wäre nur ein weiterer.«  
Doch Tem ließ sich nicht so einfach überzeugen. »Aber Meister, wie erklärt Ihr Euch dann die Erweiterungen der Anlage in der direkt präimperialen Zeit? Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht!«  
Einen Moment schien Meister Jacen überlegen zu müssen, doch wieder hatte er eine plausible Begründung bereit:»Vermutlich wurde diese Anlage während der Klon-Kriege benutzt, aber danach wieder aufgegeben. Vergiß nicht, der restliche Planet ist unbewohnt, hier gab es einfach nichts, das für irgendjemanden von Interesse gewesen wäre. Und in der Zeit des Imperiums wurde Planeten wie dieser nur selten besiedelt. Zu wenige Rohstoffe, nicht das richtige Klima für ausgedehnte Landwirtschaft, also einfach ungeeignet. Ich denke, das ist des Rätsels Lösung. Was auch immer hinter diesem Schott verwahrt wird, uns bedroht es jedenfalls nicht.«

Wie üblich hatte ihr Meister die Diskussion für sich entschieden und Tem konnte nichts anderes tun, als ihm beizupflichten. Aber das nagende Gefühl des Unbehagens blieb.  
Einige Minuten, die beide in Gedanken versunken schwiegen, vergingen, als Ryol ein erfreutes »Geschafft!« entfuhr und im gleichen Moment öffnete sich das Sicherheitsschott.  
Dahinter lag ein in völlige Dunkelheit getauchter Raum, aus dem der muffige Geruch zu oft neu aufbereiteter Luft drang. Kein Laut, keine Bewegung, nichts sonst.  
Die drei standen schweigend vor dem Eingang, aber als die Minuten verstrichen und sich immer noch nichts rührte, machte Jacen einen vorsichtigen Schritt in den Raum. Offenbar aktivierte er damit etwas, denn kaum war er über die Schwelle getreten, als von einem tiefen Brummton begleitet die Beleuchtung des Raumes ansprang.  
Geblendet schloß Jacen die Augen. Neben sich hörte er das erschrockene Keuchen Tems, die genau wie er von der plötzlichen Helligkeit überrascht wurde. In den übrigen Räumen und Korridoren, die sie bereits erforscht hatten, herrschte üblicherweise eine gedämpfte Beleuchtung vor. Endlich gewöhnten sich ihre Augen so weit an das Licht, daß sie sich umsehen konnten. Tem gelang es nur schwer, ihre Enttäuschung zu unterdrücken.  
Der Raum war nicht besonders groß, nicht mehr als drei Meter in der Breite und vielleicht vier in der Länge. Bis auf zwei Computerkonsolen war er völlig leer.  
Dafür hatte sie sich nun mehrere Stunden abgemüht? Für etwas, daß genauso gut eine Abstellkammer sein konnte?  
»Manchmal trügt der Schein, Tem. Ich bin sicher, hier ist mehr zu finden, als wir bis jetzt erkennen können.«  
Tem war sich nicht bewußt, ihrer Enttäuschung laut Ausdruck verliehen zu haben, aber vielleicht konnte man ihr diese Regung einfach ansehen.  
»Also gut, Ryol, Sie kümmern sich um die beiden Konsolen, während Tem und ich den Rest des Raumes überprüfen.«  
Das mußte man Ryol nicht zweimal sagen. Eifrig machte der Hacker sich an die Arbeit.  
Welcher Hoffnung Jacen auch haben mochte, irgendwelche Hinweise zu finden, sie wurden nicht erfüllt. Die glatten Wände verrieten keines der Geheimnisse, die sie vielleicht verbargen. Lediglich einmal vermeinte der Jedi Meister eine Regung der Macht zu spüren, etwas wie ein Echo aus längst vergangenen Zeiten. Aber so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte es nicht greifen.  
Schließlich gab er es auf und trat zu Ryol, der sich immer noch mit den Konsolen beschäftigte. Die strubbeligen, von einzelnen grauen Strähnen durchzogenen Haare des Hackers standen nach allen Seiten ab. Er war wohl auf ein Problem gestoßen, dass seine Fähigkeiten voll und ganz beanspruchte.  
Obwohl Jacen nicht gerade unbedarft war, was technische Belange anging, konnte er Ryol hier nicht weiterhelfen.  
»Wie sieht es aus, können Sie schon sagen, wofür die beiden Konsolen gedient haben?«  
Ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen erwiderte Ryol: »Nun, es ist ehrlich gesagt komplizierter, als es den Anschein hatte. Die beiden Konsolen sind miteinander vernetzt und soweit ich das bisher erkennen kann, wird zunächst die eine Konsole aktiviert und dadurch die zweite. Aber was dann passiert, kann ich leider nicht sagen.«  
»Hm, also eine Sackgasse.« Jacen verschränkte die Arme und fixierte die beiden Computerterminals eine ganze Weile, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Er verspürte, seit er in diesem Raum stand, ein Gefühl der Dringlichkeit. Wie eine leise Stimme, die ihn zu Eile ermahnte. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, seine übliche Vorsicht beiseite zu schieben, aber schließlich fasste er einen Entschluß.  
»Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit. Aktivieren Sie die Konsole, wir lassen es darauf ankommen.«  
Tem und Ryol sahen ihn überrascht an. Normalerweise war Jacen besonnener und nicht zu übereilten Aktionen zu bewegen.  
»Tun Sie es, Ryol. Ich bin mir sicher, dass uns keine Gefahr droht.«  
»Also gut, aber auf Ihre Verantwortung.« Ryol schaute zwar immer noch zweifelnd, aber dann tat er, wie ihm geheißen.  
Einen Moment blieb alles wie zuvor, dann begann der Computer zu arbeiten und vor den erstaunten Augen der drei Anwesenden wurde eine Holoprojektion aktiviert.  
Das Bild war zunächst verzerrt und flackerte einwenig, doch nachdem Ryol einige Justierungen vorgenommen hatte, war es klar und deutlich erkennbar. Sie sahen einen alten Mann, hochgewachsen und schlank, mit aristokratischen Zügen. Seine dunklen Gewänder ließen keinen Schluß auf seine Herkunft, oder das Alter der Aufzeichnung zu. Der Blick seiner dunklen Augen unter den buschigen Brauen war seltsam stechend und ein verächtlicher Zug lag um seinen schmalen Mund.  
Als er die Lippen bewegte, ertönte eine tiefe, sonore Stimme aus versteckten Lautsprechern im Raum.  
»Ich bin Count Dooku und heiße Euch in dieser _bescheidenen _Anlage willkommen.«  
Bevor einer der drei auch nur reagieren konnte, wurde die Aufzeichnung fortgesetzt. »Da Ihr nun so weit gekommen seid, möchte ich Euch mein kleines Geheimprojekt nicht vorenthalten.«  
Er wies auf eine der Wände und fuhr fort:»Sobald die zweite Konsole aktiviert wurde, ist Euch der Zugang zu einem weiteren Raum gestattet. Ich muß allerdings eine Warnung aussprechen: wurde das System einmal in Gang gesetzt, kann der Prozess nicht mehr unterbrochen werden. – Wenn Ihr also bereit seit: sehet und staunet.«  
Die Projektion vollführte eine theatralische Geste mit der Rechten und ein vor langem ausgeklügeltes Programm wurde initialisiert.  
In der scheinbar glatten Wand wurden die eingelassenen Umrisse eines weiteren Sicherheitsschottes sichtbar, als Energie zugeführt wurde. Ryol prüfte die Date und stellte fest: »Es wird Energie von einer bisher nicht lokalisierten Quelle freigesetzt. Und dem Ausstoß nach, ist es eine starke Quelle.«  
Mit einem dumpfen Zischen entwich Druckluft und das zweiteilige Schott öffnete sich. Im dahinterliegenden Raum sprang eine dämmrige Beleuchtung an. Jacen machte einige Schritte in Richtung des Durchgangs, blieb dann aber stehen, als er erkannte, was Count Dooku mit seinem Projekt meinte.  
Tem war direkt neben ihm und runzelte die Stirn.  
»Was sind das? Klontanks?«  
Der Jedi Meister schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und ging dann langsam weiter. Tem folgte ihm und die beiden betraten vorsichtig den Raum.  
Nach einem genaueren Blick auf die zwei nebeneinander in der Raummitte aufgestellten Zylinder konnte Jacen die Klontanks ganz sicher ausschließen.  
»Ich denke, das sind medizinische Stasiseinheiten. Man hat sie früher oft verwendet, um schwer Verletzte oder Kranke, die nicht sofort behandelt werden konnten, sicher transportieren zu können. Damals war Bacta auf abgelegenen Planeten eine kostspielige Angelegenheit. Man versetzte die Patienten zunächst in Tiefschlaf und fror sie dann in einem speziellen Verfahren ein.«  
Tems Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung.  
»Ihr meint also, die beiden da drin sind-«  
Jacen unterbrach sie:»Nein, Tem. Ich denke, die zwei waren bei bester Gesundheit und bei vollem Bewußtsein, als sie eingefroren wurden. Das würde auch die schattenhafte Regung in der Macht erklären, die ich vorhin gespürt habe. Es muß ein Nachhall von damals gewesen sein.«  
»Aber, warum würde jemand so etwas tun,« Tem war entsetzt. »Das ist unmenschlich.«  
»Ja, das ist es. Und ich beginne zu glauben, dass dies sehr gut zu diesem Count Dooku passen würde, wer auch immer er war. Das hier ist sein kleines Geheimprojekt. – Wir müssen unverzüglich ein medizinisches Team herbeordern. Kümmere dich bitte darum. Erkläre kurz die Lage, es kann sein, dass die Meds hochgradige Erfrierungen und Schockzustände behandeln müssen. Außerdem muß Meister Skywalker darüber informiert werden. Beeil dich.«  
»Ja, Meister. Ich mache so schnell ich kann.« Tem rannte in Richtung Aufzug und war kurze Zeit später auf dem Weg an die Oberfläche.  
Sobald Tem den Raum verlassen hatte, trat Jacen näher an einen der Zylinder heran. Die Innenseite der Glaskuppel war mit Reif bedeckt und ließ das Lebewesen dahinter nur erahnen. Jacen strich behutsam über das kalte Glas und schauderte. Oft hatte er sich gefragt, wie sein Vater die Erinnerung an das grausame Erlebnis des Eingefrorenwerdens aushielt. Er schloß die Augen und atmete tief durch. Für solche Gedanken hatte er jetzt keine Zeit.  
Er ging um die Zylinder herum und besah sich jeden genau. Sie schienen in gutem Zustand zu sein, aber ob das auf die Insassen auch zutraf, konnte er den Anzeigen nicht entnehmen. Soweit er erkennen konnte, wurde die Temperatur konstant gehalten, was er bis zum Eintreffen der Meds auch nicht vorhatte zu ändern.  
Allerdings kam ihm da in den Sinn, was Count Dooku über das Ingangsetzen des Systemes gesagt hatte und ein Verdacht stieg in ihm auf.  
Und dann geschahen einige Dinge gleichzeitig.  
An beiden Zylindern sprangen Dioden in den Anzeigen von blau auf rot um. Ein Warnton erklang und gleichzeitig begann das Licht zu flackern.  
»Verdammt! – Ryol kommen Sie her, der Aufwachzyklus wurde eingeleitet! Wir müssen die beiden stabil halten, bis das medizinische Team da ist und ich kann nicht beide Zylinder gleichzeitig im Auge behalten.«  
Der Hacker eilte zu Jacen herüber, aber sie konnten nicht viel mehr tun, als abzuwarten.

_

* * *

__Danke für die Reviews, es freut mich, daß mein Konzept nicht zu haarsträubend ist... Ich schreibe derzeit am zweiten und dritten Kapitel und sobald diese fertig und Korrektur gelesen sind, werde ich sie uploaden._


	2. Chapter 2

Diese Geschichte ist eine reine Fanpublikation und dient keinen kommerziellen Zwecken. Alle Rechte für Star Wars liegen bei Lucasfilm Ltd.

Dies ist nicht meine erste Fanfiction zu Star Wars, aber die erste, die ich hier veröffentliche. Über Reviews und konstruktive Kritik freue ich mich immer. Weitere Texte finden sich auf meiner Hompage **www.heliogabalusine.de**

Das erste, was sie spüren konnte, war die Macht. Sie hüllte sie ein, beruhigend, wie ein wärmender Kokon. Sie ließ sich darin treiben, genoß das Gefühl, ein mit der Macht zu sein. Sie hatte kein Zeitgefühl, es war nicht wichtig, solange sie von der Macht umgeben war. Doch irgendwann spürte sie, wie die Hülle einen Riß bekam und etwas daran zuzerren begann. Panik erfüllt sie und sie versuchte, vor dem größer werdenden Riß zurückzuweichen, aber sie war keiner Bewegung fähig.  
Von einem Moment zum anderen endete es. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Kreischen zerbarst der Kokon und eine unkontrollierte Flut von Bildern und Geräuschen stürzte auf sie ein.  
Sie versuchte, sich dagegen zu stemmen, aber es war sinnlos. Sie konnte sich nur mitreißen lassen und dem Sog folgen.  
Die sichere Hülle des Kokons war verschwunden und nur ein schwacher Nachhall war geblieben. Sie griff nach der Macht, um sich zu schützen, aber die Bilder konnte sie nicht stoppen.

_Der Tempel brennt – Meister Yoda, Meister Windu, Meister Kenobi – alle, wo sind sie? Die Dunkelheit umgibt alles und die Jedi sterben- kann es keiner verhindern? Alle tot, verschlungen von der dunklen Seite. – Da, einer lebt, verlässt den Tempel, aber etwas ist falsch, die Macht leuchtet nicht um ihn, ein Schatten folgt ihm. Jedi, hörst du nicht? Siehst du nicht? Die Dunkelheit fängt auch dich ein, verschlingt dich – _

In einem rasenden Tempo zeigt die Macht ihr schreckliche Dinge. Dunkle Taten, die das Angesicht der Galaxis veränderten, alles umgestalteten. Der Funke des Lichts wurde schwächer, aber er verlosch nicht. Geheim, versteckt gehalten, wurde er genährt, bis er schließlich an Kraft gewann. Der Dunkle Schleier, der über allem lag, bekam Risse und überall nahm das Licht zu.  
Die Macht lenkte alles und bewahrte das Licht, wenn es zu erlöschen drohte. Das Dunkel konnte nicht ewig währen, das Gleichgewicht mußte zurückkehren.  
Und immer weiter ging die Flut der Bilder, zeigte ihr einen verzweifelten Kampf gegen die Finsternis, zeigte ihr den Triumph des Lichtes.

Mit einem leisen Wimmern brach Jacen in die Knie. Die Bilder, die ihm durch die Macht übermittelt wurden, hatten ihn völlig unvorbereitet getroffen.  
Laut Mitteilung der Ärzte konnten die beiden „Schläfer" jederzeit erwachen und Jacen hatte versucht, einen Kontakt zu ihnen herzustellen und so den Schock zu mildern. Er hatte mit Verwirrung, möglicherweise Schmerz gerechnet, aber nun wurde er in einen Strudel gerissen, der ihn nicht losließ.

Sie ließ sich von der Macht treiben und erreichte endlich eine Insel der Ruhe, das Auge des Sturms. Hier konnten die Visionen sie nicht erreichen, auch wenn sie weiterhin gegen ihr Bewußtsein anbrandeten.

* * *

_Leider nicht so viel Text, wie ich geplant habe, aber wenigstens geht es weiter... _


End file.
